Point of View
by Equinox822
Summary: Ichigo becomes the right hand of Aizen Sousuke. How will his friends deal with this sudden betrayal? Work in Progress. CH6 Up.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu fell to the ground, producing a clattering noise. His eyes were lifeless as he fell to the ground, broken and battered. His bankai clothes vanished in a flash of reiatsu and his zanpaktou returned to its cleaver-shaped Shikai form. The fragments of his Vaizard mask were scattered over his expressionless face as he moved his hand instinctively towards Zangetsu. "_If I am to die, it must be holding my most trusted companion". _His right hand tightened around Zangetsu and with his last droplets of strength, he grasped the blood-stained wrappings around the sword's hilt. He pulled the blade towards himself, but his strength was all but gone and he settled for simply tightening his grip around the blade's hilt.

"_Looks like this is it, Zangetsu-ossan."_ He coughed blood and took one last look upon the dark sky of Hueco Mundo before his vision faded away.

"Che. Don't worry, kozo, this is only the end of your life as a dog of the Soul Society. Aizen-sama has plans for you". Ulquiorra hoisted the shinigami representative's inert body over his shoulder and

and dissapeared using a form of sonido, leaving the ravaged battlefield behind.

Meanwhile, Captain of the 4th division Retsu Unohana, with the help of Inoue Orihime, finished healing Kuchiki Rukia and Ishida Uryuu. Abarai Renji was pacing around in the vicinity, when he suddenly felt a familiar reiatsu vanish completely. He turned around, meeting his Captain's gaze.

"What happened? Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu just vanished!"the panic apparent in Inoue's voice.

"Ichigo!" Rukia stood up, and was about to flash-step towards the last location of Ichigo's reiatsu when a firm hand appeared on her shoulder. "Nii-sama!"

"There is nothing we can do, Rukia. The boy's reiatsu has vanished completely. He must be dead."

The Kuchiki clan head's voice was as detached as usual, and left no room for argument.

"But taichou! We can't be sure! We should atleast look for him! We owe him atleast that!"

Byakuya Kuchiki flared his reiatsu, forcing Renji to back down. "Renji. You know as well as I do that he is dead. We must report to Soul Society immediately. Kurotsuchi, have you restabilized the _Garganta_ we entered through?"

"Tsch, the calibration device that imbecile Kisuke gave us is functioning perfectly. The Garganta is usable at any time." Kurotsuchi produced a cylinder shaped device and pressed a few buttons. A garganta appeared and Kurotsuchi stepped through, his subordinate Nemu following him, dragging dozens of specimens obtained from Szayel Aporro's laboratory.

Zaraki Kenpachi let out a sigh. "Damn you, Ichigo. Dyin' here like that...thought you were tougher than that..." he mumbled before stepping through. His usually cheerful fukutaichou stepped through after him.

"Ichigo...I promised I would always cover your back...your life for mine...I'm sorry, Ichigo..." Chad stepped throuh the portal, determined to atleast keep his friend's family safe.

"Kurosaki-kun...why did you have to come after me? Why? Look at what happened to you...its all my fault..." Orihime burst into tears as Hanatarou escorted her.

"Ichigo...how could you die like that? I still had so much more to tell you..." Rukia's thoughts were interrupted as the elder Kuchiki put his arm around her sister's shoulder as they moved through the portal. The tear connecting the two worlds dissappeared soon afterwards.

"Aizen-sama, I have brought the boy before you. Shall we prepare him for the Hougyoku?"

Ulquiorra kneeled before his master, setting down the lifeless body of the shinigami representative. Aizen was seated on the throne overlooking the remaining espada.

Aizen glanced between his fourth espada and the lifeless body. His face broke into a grin. The boy would be most useful. Once his memories and identity have been reprogrammed and his shinigami soul further fused with his hollow side, he would become his most powerful asset.

"Please see to it personally, Ulquiorra. He will be most useful to our cause when his transformation is complete. You may go, Ulquiorra." The ex-taichou of the 5th division waved his hand as a sign of dismissal.

"Hai, Aizen-sama. The next time Kurosaki Ichigo awakens, it will be as one of us." Ulquiorra exited the room with the shinigami hoisted over his shoulder. He carried the boy to the room where the hougyuoku was being kept. Inside, he placed the vaizard on a pedestal positioned directly under the glowing orb of distortion.


	2. Chapter 2

(**Chapter 2 is here. Reviews greatly appreciated!)**

Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen were accompanying Aizen as they navigated through the corridors of Las Noches, making their way towards the room where the Hougyuoku was being kept.

"Ye really did it this time, Aizen-taichou. Who would've thought that kozo Kurosaki Ichigo would ever join us. Or was 'dis part of yer plans too, taichou?" Gin was sporting his immortal grin. Despite their betrayal of Soul Society, Ichimaru still considered Aizen to be his taichou. _"Aizen-sama jus' doesn't sound right",_he thought. 

"I take it you approve, Gin?"

"But of course, Aizen-taichou. Didn' think ye would be this pleased though. The brat and his comrades did quite a number on us, after all."

Aizen picked up the pace as he replied. "It doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. The espada we lost were among the weaker. Kurosaki will be more useful than fifty espadas after his transformation is complete. " They stopped in front Hougyuoku room entrance. "What of your opinion, Kaname?" Aizen was the first one to step through the door.

"The boy has already broken the boundaries separating hollow and Shinigami. I am curious as to what effect the Hougyoku will have on someone like him?" Tousen queried as they came to a halt in front of the pedestal Ichigo was resting on.

"Perceptive as always, Kaname. Let us theorize for a moment. As we know, the Hougyoku has the ability to erase the barrier between Shinigami and Hollow. If used on a hollow, that particular being will become _Arrancar_, in other words, gain Shinigami powers. The opposite is true for Shinigami, such as ourselves." Aizen brought up his right hand, closed his eyes and sent a wave of reiatsu towards the glowing orb floating over the Shinigami representative.

"Kurosaki-san however, is unique. The way he obtained his inner hollow is completely different to ourselves or the Vaizard that are currently hiding somewhere in the Living World. When we used the Hougyoku on ourselves to gain the powers of a Hollow, we also received inner hollows. We had

to subdue them in order to gain full access to those powers."

The orb of distortion began to glow brightly, as it began to pulse, sending out waves of incredibly dense reiatsu. The texture of the spirit force seemed to resemble that of the shinigami laying below it. The waves of reiatsu being released began to turn inwards, and suddenly, waves of reiatsu flowed into Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san here, gained his inner hollow at the same time he gained his shinigami powers. That procedure was extremely risky, as he could have turned into a full Hollow, but somehow, he emerged unscathed, as a Shinigami." The three betrayers watched as the reiatsu pouring into the shinigami representative intensified, crushing the nearby Arrancar posted in the room as guardians of the orb, eventually pulverizing their spiritual forms. The reiatsu from their remains was absorbed into Ichigo.

"From there on, the process of subduing his hollow and gaining its power was no different than the method we and the Vaizard went through. As you are well aware, the Hougyoku will only have an effect on a Shinigami or a Hollow that hasn't been subjected to its power already. In other words, it cannot be used on ourselves, the arrancar or the Vaizard for a second time. But because Kurosaki Ichigo gained his hollow powers seemingly naturally, without the power of the Hougyoku, it therefore still has an effect on him."

Ichigo began to struggle against his bindings on the pedestal, as the waves of reiatsu reached a visible spectrum of such intensity that it began to burn the eyes of the onlookers.

"Gin, restrain him. His struggling about may be potentially harmful to himself as well as the Hougyoku." Gin stepped forward lazily, slowly brought up his hand and muttered:"_bakudou 61: Rukujyoukourou!"_ Six bars of reiatsu formed of the reiatsu being released from the Hougyoku bound the struggling shinigami to the pedestal.

"Impressive, Gin. Forming the bars of light from the reiatsu being released from the Hougyoku instead of your own seems to be quite effective." Aizen turned towards Gin and flashed a grin.

"Putting that aside, I believe I was explaining the effect the Hougyoku would have on our Shinigami here. In short, since the boy already possesses both Shinigami and Hollow powers, the Hougyoku won't grant him either power. It will instead amplify both powers to unimaginable heights. His Shinigami powers will rival those of an elite Taichou of the Gotei Thirteen. As for his hollow powers...they will be on the level of a Vasto Lorde." Aizen's expression changed dramatically. To Ichimaru Gin, it seemed like he was genuinely smiling.

The last waves of reiatsu poured into Ichigo, and for a brief second, the room was held in complete silence. Then a huge explosion of reiatsu was released from Ichigo, forcing Gin and Kaname on their knees.

(AN: apologies for this cliffhanger, rest assured I will update real soon.)


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3 is here. Hope you enjoy.)**

As the explosion of reiatsu finally died out, Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname stood up. Aizen approaced the unconscious ex-shinigami, quickly looking him over. A hollow hole had appeared in his midsection. _Curious. I see no traces of a mask. It must be due to the fact that his transformation was more like a Vaizard's than a Hollow's._

"Aizen-taichou, what about his memories and experiences? If we wake him up right now, he's still goin' to be our enemy." Gin moved over to stand beside his superior and released the binding spell on Ichigo.

"I've taken care of that already, Gin. When I used reiatsu to activate the Hougyoku, I also initiated a side-function that Urahara Kisuke included in the orb. His memories and past experiences have been wiped from his mind. He only knows his name and that he is the Espada Numero Zero." Aizen lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers. The brand new Espada opened his eyes immediately, stood up and let his gaze wander around the room, eventually spotting Aizen.

"Welcome, Espada Numero Zero. Would you tell us your name and purpose?"

The orange-haired espada's expression changed for a moment, as he searched his mind for the answer. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, Espada #0. I exist for Aizen-sama, his will is my will, his enemies are my enemies." His eyes were empty and his face was as emotionless as his voice.

Aizen picked up the cleaver-shaped zanpaktou resting on the pedestal behind the Espada and inspected it. He grasped the handle and ran his hand over the blade. "Your zanpaktou." Aizen handed the blade to the Espada.

"In order to master your new power, you will need to be trained. Ulquiorra shall train you in the use of your hollow powers." Aizen turned to Ichimaru Gin. "Gin, I want you to teach him Kidou and reiatsu manipulation." Ichimaru smirked. "Ya got it, boss."

Aizen turned towards Tousen Kaname. "Tousen, escort him to his quarters. His training will begin tomorrow." Aizen turned to leave the room, as Tousen replied. "Hai, Aizen-sama." Tousen motioned for Ichigo to follow and they left.

Kuchiki Byakuya was in the garden located in the Kuchiki Mansion, when the announcement for a Taichou meeting was given. _I am sorry, Hisana. _He sighed and picked up Senbonzakura. As he exited the garden, he turned around and took one last look at his wife's grave._ I shall return soon._ He left the Kuchiki compound and headed for the First Division quarters.

Inside, the remaining division leaders were already assembled. "All the squad leaders are present. Let us commence the Taichou meeting." Sou-taichou Genryuusai Yamamoto tapped the floor with his cane to signify the opening of the meeting. "Taichou of the 6th Division, give us your report on the rescue mission to Hueco Mundo." Everyone turned to look at the Kuchiki Clan head in anticipation.

"As we entered Hueco Mundo via the _garganta_ stabilized by Urahara Kisuke, myself, 4th, 11th, and 12th division taichous immediately sensed spirit pressures of Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora and Orihime Inoue. We split up in order to aid as many of them

as possible in the shortest amount of time. I headed for Kuchiki Rukia's location and found her severely wounded. I encountered the 7th Espada and defeated him in a brief battle that soon followed." He nodded towards Kurotsuchi.

"I went for Abarai Renji and that fool of a Quincy Ishida Uryuu. They had suffered grievous injuries at the hands of the 8th espada Szayel Aporro, but he was pwned(AN: sorry, I had to :P) by yours truly. I was also able to retrieve invaluable specimens from Aporro's laboratory. They will prove most useful in my research." The 12th division taichou chuckled to _himself. Very useful indeed,_ he thought.

"Tsch, since I don't care about fighting weaklings unlike these two, I headed for Ichigo. I knew the strongest guys would be where that kid was." Kenpachi grinned, reminding himself of his great battle with Nnoitra. _That ant was pretty strong._ "I fought with the 5th espada Nnoitra Jiruga. Was kicking his ass too, even after he released. But that damn angst-face Ulquiorra had to show up and crash the party. I let that Ichigo-kid fight him while I finished the bug." Kenpachi sighed and continued. "The kid was way over in his head with that opponent." Kenpachi went silent. Unohana Retsu took this as her que to speak.

"We gathered the survivors and healed their injuries, with the assistance of Inoue Orihime. Unfortunately, we felt Kurosaki Ichigo's spiritual pressure vanish completely. I regret to inform you that he was killed in combat." The whole room went silent, shocked by the news.

"The loss of Kurosaki Ichigo is deeply regrettable, but ultimately, the mission was a success. Inoue Orihime was retrieved. And the loss of his espada will have delayed his plans by a few months atleast. We must steel ourselves for the upcoming conflict. Dismissed." The sou-taichou tapped the floor once again, and the captains turned to leave.

"You really think that Kurosaki kid is dead, Yama-jii?" Shunsui Kyoraku took off his straw hat and straightened his hair, as he turned to look at Yamamoto.

"I truly hope so, Kyoraku-taichou. It is the best I can wish for him." The old Captain Commander exited the meeting hall leaving the 8th division taichou alone in the room. _Indeed..._he thought, as he left the First division quarters.

(Look out for chapter 4, sidenote: I tried thinking of a decent espada name for Ichigo but couldn't. So i decided to just settle for his own name. Hope ya don't mind! Also, reviews are always appreciated!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here. Hope you enjoy. If you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to point them out.

If they fit into the story, I might just write them in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo slashed Zangetsu down diagonally to where Ulquiorra was only nanoseconds before, only to hit the ground. Ulquiorra appeared behind him and stabbed Ichigo with his zanpaktou through his abdomen. Pain shot through Ichigo, forcing him to let out an unvoluntary scream of agony. He gripped the tip of Ulquiorra's zanpaktou and tried to backhand him with his other hand.

Ulquiorra grabbed that hand, pulled his zanpaktou out tightening his grip around Ichigo's arm at the same time and sent Ichigo flying with a well-aimed kick to the orange-haired espada's back. The boy swung Zangetsu down hitting the floor to halt his momentum, taking a moment to regain his footing and then brought his right hand up. Streaks of black and red reiatsu filled the room, as a ball of bright red reiatsu began to form in his hand. Ichigo flash-stepped behind Ulquiorra and released the orb of spirit force, grinning, as the training hall was engulfed in blinding red.

Expecting to find the cuatro espada injured and panting on the floor, he was shocked when the said espada appeared beside the orange-haired espada, sending him flying with a slap. The ex-shinigami flew into a wall and the impact shook the room violently. He fell to his knees, coughing blood.

"You're slow. Why are you using that inferior shinigami technique, _Shunpo_?" Ulquiorra straightened his uniform and sheathed his zanpaktou.

The former shinigami representative managed to get on his feet and attached Zangetsu to his back. The bandages around the hilt lenghtened instantly, wrapping up the cleaver-shaped weapon neatly. "I don't know, Ulquiorra. I guess its instict. Shunpo just feels more natural." Ichigo took a moment to assess the condition of his new arrancar uniform. It was similar to his bankai clothing, but white. It was ankle-length and tattered, identical to Zangetsu's coat.

Ulquiorra regarded the orange-haired espada for a moment. "Ichimaru Gin-sama must have taught you to control your reiryoku by now. Seal that ridicilous looking butcher knife."

Ichigo glared the espada for a moment before complying. In a flash of black and red reiatsu, Zangetsu returned to its sealed form, in which it looked like an ordinary zanpaktou. The hiltguard had ornate markings and a tassel was attached to the end of the hilt. He ran his hand over the blade for a moment before sheathing it. A sharp jab of pain reminded him of the stabwound in his abdomen. he focused his reiatsu into the wound and bone-white liquid began to gather into it until the wound was gone competely.

"I see you have are able to use instant regeneration without first assuming your released form. Impressive." Footsteps echoed in the large hall as the Cuatro Espada left the room.

Ichigo moved to leave the room as well, when he felt an incoming reiatsu. "Grimmjow. What do you want?" He turned around to look at the other espada.

Grimmjow glared the ex-shinigami. "Tsch. Training, huh?" Grimmjow chuckled as he drew his zanpaktou, dissappearing in sonido and reappearing before the orange-haired espada who had also drawn his zanpaktou to block the attack.

"Good reaction, Shinigami!" The zanpaktous were locked, both combatants trying to force the other to back down. The swords were parted from each other for a split second as both espadas jumped back and charged back in. Ichigo launched a flurry of slashes and stabs, forcing Grimmjow back. "Shinigami? Why do you keep calling me that? I'm your superior as Espada."

Grimmjow's face broke into a feral grin. "Whatever, shut up and fight, Shinigami!" The sixth espada began attacking relentlessly, battering Ichigo's defense. He slashed at the other's feet, but Ichigo had already jumped into the air landing behind Grimmjow. The sixth espada turned around barely fast enough to block the furious swing that followed. "Why don't you release your bankai, Shinigami. You're not doing shit to me with your zanpaktou unreleased." Grimmjow parried the next two swings and launched a barrage of jabs. Ichigo blocked and dodged them all, but was caught off-balance for a moment. Grimmjow laughed as he slashed his zanpaktou down in a wide arc, certain his zanpaktou would make contact, when he felt his zanpaktou wrenched from his grip.

Ichigo held Grimmjow's zanpaktou in addition his own. "Looking for this, Grimmjow?" Ichigo's face broken into a grin as he snapped the zanpaktou in two.

"Wh-what the hell!?" Grimmjow snarled, enraged at having lost his zanpaktou so easily. "What the hell did you do!?"

"Don't forget, Grimmjow. I'm the #0 espada. You were foolish to challenge me." Ichigo muttered in a condescending tone. He threw the hilt of 6th espada at it's owner, and turned to leave the room, exposing his back to the teal-haired espada.

"The hell d'you think you're goin', Shinigami trash!?" Grimmjow stood up and brought up his hand, where a red glow was beginning to form. "Cero!" The wave of reiatsu was released at Ichigo, who brought up his right hand and absorbed the cero into it. He quickly sheathed his zanpaktou. "**bakudou 61: Rukujyoukourou"** six bars of light appeared out of nowhere capturing Grimmjow, who let out a groan. "Bastard!"

Ichigo left the room, leaving the 6th espada alone, struggling against his bindings. _"Tsch, that fool Grimmjow. And to think that fool could stand against my Bankai. Dumbass."_ Ichigo's musings were interrupted as he sensed the reiatsu of Tousen Kaname approaching.

"Kaname. What do you want?" Tousen flinched as he detected the arrogant tone in the former shinigami representative's voice. "Espada, Aizen-sama wishes to meet you. A mission has come up."

(TBC in Chapter 5. Read and review!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Entering the dimly lit room where the espada led by Aizen held their meetings, Ichigo took in the scene in front of him. Eight espadas were occupying the long table, with Aizen seated at the end of the table with his two closest subordinates immediately on his both sides. The zeroth espada let his gaze wander for a moment around the room before taking his seat between Ulquiorra and Halibel. He glanced at Ulquiorra briefly, receiving a nod. "Welcome, my dear Espada. I have called you here to discuss some of the upcoming missions necessary to our cause. But first, let us drink some tea."

"tsch." Grimmjow grunted in dissapproval, already sick of the assembly. Aizen paid no heed to the teal-haired espada as his Fraccíon served cups of steaming hot liquid to his subordinates. Aizen brought his cup up for a toast. "To our continued prosperity." The espada repeated in unison before taking a sip from their cups. "Ahh. Aizen-sama, couldn't we drink something with caffeine for a change? This can barely keep me awake." mumbled Stark, letting out a yawn afterwards.

"As if anything could keep you awake. Tsch, lazy bastard." Nnoitra hissed through his teeth, grinning madly.

"_These bastards never shut up. Hehehe._" a smirk formed on Ichigo's face. He thought the pointless bickering between the espada to be quite amusing.

"Very well then, let us discuss the missions. Kaname, please activate the projector."

"Hai, Aizen-sama." Came the cold reply as Tousen flipped a switch and the platform housing the projector emerged in the middle of the table. A hologram appeared, illuminating the espada's faces with a green hue.

"Your objective this time is quite straightforward. Eliminate the Advance Guard, consisting of the 10th Division Taichou, Hitsugaya Toshirou and his subordinates. The Captain-Commander was in error to think that the loss of Inoue Orihime would delay our objectives." The projector displayed an image of Karakura Town as well as detailed information about the individual targets.

"This will be a mocking blow to the heads of Seireitei, displaying that their foolish actions haven't slowed us down one bit. Espada Numero Cero, Kurosaki Ichigo, you are in command of this mission. Take whoever you wish with you." Ichigo stood up and bowed. "Hai, Aizen-sama. I shall return shortly." He motioned for Grimmjow and Yammy to stand up. "Come with me, Grimmjow, Yammy."

"Tsch, whatever. Maybe that masked bastard will show up again..." The sixth and tenth espadas followed Ichigo out of the room.

Kuchiki Rukia was resting in the closet in Ichigo's room. The task of informing the family about Ichigo's death had befallen on her, due to her knowing him best. She had been working up the courage to tell them, but couldn't bear being the one to tell them that yet another member of their family had been taken away from them. She blamed herself, of course. She was the one who had twisted the orange-haired teenager's life horribly, chaining him to a burden that he wasn't supposed to even know of until his death. Tears began to form in her eyes as she played the events that took place in Hueco Mundo in her memory. _Ichigo... _

Her musings were interrupted as she felt a huge reiatsu tear a passage in the fabric of space and time. She felt the mixture of hollow and shinigami reiatsu that clearly belonged to an Arrancar. _Arrancar!? Here, so soon? I must rendezvous with Hitsugaya-taichou!_

The Espada numero Cero breathed in the scent of the Living World. He let his gaze wander around the city unfolding below them, taking a moment to wonder at its intricate structures and lights that illuminated the night-sky. "HAHAHAHAHAH! Been a while since we were here last, eh, Kurosaki!? Its almost nostalgic!" Grimmjow let out another howl of laughter, trying to read Ichigo's expressionless face. "If you're done fooling around, Grimmjow, we have a job to do." Replied Ichigo, his voice calm and controlled.

He sighed brought his right hand over his face. _Remember, Espada. This is most important. Should you find yourself in The Living World, you must keep your hollow mask on at all times. Otherwise, your shinigami reiatsu is too easily detected by the __dogs of Soul Society. _As Ichigo recalled Aizen's words, he let the mask materialize, engulfing his face in a flash of black and red reiatsu.

His eyes blackened and his brown pupils turned deep yellow. "Huh? That shit again?", Grimmjow grunted. "Silence." The orange-haired espada's voice contained an eerie echo under the mask. "Yammy. Ulquiorra told me you've been working on your investigational powers. Lets put them to the test. Lead us to the shinigami dogs."

Yammi mumbled something incoherent before closing his eyes. After a few seconds, a smirk appeared on his face. "Looks like they beat us to it, Ichigo. They're all headed for us." Grimmjow's face broke into a predatory grin as he too felt the approaching spiritual pressures. Ichigo merely turned around, spotting the outlines of the shinigami in the distance.

Hitsugaya Toshiro had ordered the remaining members of the Advance Guard to a rendezvous point immediately after sensing the massive spirit forces. "What the hell could they be after already? We just kicked their asses in Hueco Mundo!" Renji bellowed the moment everyone had gathered at the rendezvous point at Urahara Shoten.

The taichou had replied in his usual cool manner. "It doesn't matter. Whatever they're after, we're here to prevent it. If we're lucky, they might spill something during the fight. Arrancar are arrogant like that."

"Oi, Taichou, Abarai. We miss any fun yet?" Ikkaku yelled. "Looks like Aizen means business. The reiatsu's I'm sensing are crazy." Ikkaku laughed at Yumichika. "hahaha. Scared? The stronger they are, the better. I'm dyin' to fight 'em! Lets go!"

"Ah. Let's go, everyone", Hitsugaya agreed. They all took off towards the arrancar reiatsu.

_What is this feeling? One of the spiritual pressures I'm sensing is on a competely different level from the other two I'm sensing, but at the same time, it feels familiar...what is this unsettling feeling?_ Rukia wondered.

Three figures appeared in front of the Shinigami squadron, halting their movement abruptly. They were wearing the customary white arrancar uniform with black boots, their hakamas swirling back and forth with the wind.

"Yo, Shinigami. Long time no see, eh?" said Grimmjow in a mockingfully glee tone. His reiatsu was fluctuating wildly as a result of his increasing bloodlust.

Rukia recognized Grimmjow but had no idea who the other two were. "What does Aizen want with Karakura Town? Inoue Orihime is safely located in Soul Society, away from harm." Hitsugaya inquired in his usual cool tone.

"Tsch, You'd want to know, wouldn't you, Shinigami?" Ichigo, who was previously standing behind the other two Espada, walked in front of the Shinigami Squad. He unsheathed his zanpaktou, and the shinigami in front of him followed suit. "It happens so, our mission this time is quite simple. We're here to kill you guys."

Renji sneered. "Is that so, Arrancar? You're out of luck. Thats the worst possible mission you could ever receive!"

_Who is this guy!? He sounds so familiar...and that mask..it's covering his face competely, unlike the other arrancar who have broken masks...and that hair...is it...orange!? _"I-I-Ichigo!?" Rukia's voice was a whisper, but the espada seemed to pick it up anyway.

The espada was silent for a moment, seemingly shocked. "Wh...What is the meaning of this!? How do you know my name!? I didn't get around to telling it to you yet..." his voice was menacing as he pointed his zanpaktou at the ebony haired girl.

Rukia's expression was one of utter horror. She quickly sized up the Espada that claimed to be Ichigo, spotting the hollow hole visible in the opening on his long jacket.

_This can't be happening...Ichigo! _Rukia could no longer hold back the tears.

Grimmjow was eyeing the shinigami with wide grin, delighted in their horror.

"Impossible! He died in Hueco Mundo!" Renji took a step and slashed at the orange-haired espada, who caught the blade between his two fingers. "Patience, bastard. I'll kill you soon." He turned around and pulled his arrancar overcoat off to expose his número. A zero was tattooed on his abdomen. "Ceró Espada, Kurosaki Ichigo."

_(AN Long Chapter this time. Sorry for any OOCness, working on that. TBC in CH 6)_

_I was thinking of making this a Hinamori/Ichigo pairing, Thoughts:P_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapte_r 6

The three Espada had dropped into their combat stances, waiting for the shinigami to make their move. Hitsugaya Toshiro sighed. It seemed like Aizen had somehow bended the prodigal shinigami representative to his will. Slowly, his hand reached for Hyourinmaru, attached to his back, unsheathed it and brought the blade in front of him for a defensive stance. Behind him, the rest of the Advance Guard followed suit.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The tenth division captain pointed his zanpaktou at the Espada leader. "I don't know what Aizen did to you, but know this. If you side with Aizen, Soul Society will show you no mercy." He brought the hilt of Hyourinmaru to his chest, "Sit upon the frozen skies, Hyourinmaru!" The skies darkened as the 10th division captain called upon his zanpaktou's power.

Ichigo chuckled behind his mask. _Shikai, eh? How dull. Might as well let Grimmjow and Yammy have the fun, these punks ain't worthy of fighting me._ "Grimmjow." He turned to gaze at the sixth espada. "You do whatever you want with these guys." With that,

he seated himself on the concrete, crossing his feetHe placed Zangetsu on the ground next to him and grasped the hollow mask covering his face and moved it aside. _The shinigami know I am here. No need to spend my energy._ An invisible force kept the mask in place, defying gravity.

The shinigami captain looked baffled. "What do you think you're doing, Kurosaki?" Broken from his reverie, the espada shot a glance at the young captain. "Shut up and focus on the fight, Taichou-san." He nodded at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow glanced at the espada over his shoulder, then turned around to look at the shinigami with a grin on his face. "Lets go, Shinigami!" He unsheathed his zanpaktou and ran at the shinigami closest to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Renji! Watch out!" Too late, Grimmjow thought, as he dissappeared and reappeared in front of Renji in Sonido.

_What the hell was that? So fast... didn't even see him..."_Urghh..." Renji fell to the ground, blood exploding from the deep cut in his torso. His vision began to blur as he tried to make out the voices sounding around him, but unable to clearly discern them, due to ringing in his ears.

"_Renji!"_ Rukia couldn't believe the scene unfolding before her eyes. _"This must be a dream _", she thought. There was no way Ichigo would simply sit around doing nothing when his friends were getting hurt. Or would he? Rukia gazed at the orange-haired teenager, looking for any signs of the Ichigo she knew. She looked at his eyes, trying force him to break free of Aizen's indoctrination. She closed her eyes, willing herself to awaken from the nightmare. _This is a dream...I must simply wake up...wake up! Wake up! Wake up! _SlowlyHer eyes fluttered open, fully expecting to wake up in the familiar closet in the Kurosaki household.

Everything was still the same. Ichigo was still seated behind the Espada, quietly observing the spectacle in front of him, a bored look on his face. Renji was still laying in a pool of his own blood, his face blank. Ikkaku and Yumichika were exchanging blows with Yammi while Grimmjow was battering Hitsugaya-Taichou's defense with powerful blows.

_Ichigo... I have to make him come back to his senses!_ With newfound determination, Rukia

grasped Shirayuki's hilt tighter as she approached the seated form of her friend. _He's just sitting there...with that expression on his face. As if...nothing...mattered?_ The Espada turned around to look at the approaching Shinigami.

The orange-haired espada glared at the Shinigami in front of him. _She must be in a hurry to die to approach me directly. These guys are no match for Yammi or Grimmjow, and they are just weaker among the espada. Does she think she can take me on her own?_ With a sigh, Ichigo stood up and hoisted Zangetsu over his shoulder, ready to cut his opponent down.

To his surprise, the female shinigami made no move to attack him, although she was pointing her zanpaktou at him. "What is it you want, woman? Grimmjow over there is just about to finish off your comrades. Shouldn't you be helping them instead of committing suicide like this?" The espada stared at the shinigami's near-violet eyes, sensing something familiar, but not being quite able to put his hand on what it was.

"Ichi..go? What did Aizen do to you? What happened?" Her tone was soft and pleading, catching the espada completely off-guard.

He took a few seconds to gather his thoughts before replying:

"What is it that you mean when you say "what Aizen-sama did to me?" I exist for Aizen-sama and his designs, his goals are my goals, his will is my will." His tone was calm and filled with resolve.

"What are you saying Ichigo!? What about your friends? Your family? Everything you fought to protect? Rukia was shocked at the way Ichigo was talking, it was as if he had been brainwashed. The Kuchiki looked at Ichigo's face for any sign of recognition at the mention of his family, his friends, anything at all. There was nothing. His eyes were empty, _Just like that Ulquiorra_, she thought. As she studied his eyes with her gaze, she noticed the bone-white hollow mask on the side of his face. _Could it be? Did Ichigo's inner hollow take over?_

"I have no such things. My fellow Espada are the only thing close to a family that I have. I fight for Aizen-sama. I got no clue what you're talking about." The espada was getting tired of this meaningless conversation, the woman was obviously delusional. "But that's enough talk. You gonna attack me or do I have to kill you already, Shinigami-san? I'm kinda interested in what that pretty sword of yours can do." Ichigo moved his zanpaktou in front of him, assuming a defensive stance.

"Very well, hollow. I'll show you." She twirled the pure-white blade around whilst uttering the release command: "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia gripped the blade with two hands and dropped into the traditional battle stance. "Tsugi No Mai!" Five gashes of ice erupted on the concrete beneath her, spirit particles flowing from them and gathering for the freezing attack. "Hakuren!" The icy mass of spirit particles flowed out in an avalanche, encasing the Espada in a block of ice. Rukia jumped forward and slashed through the ice, blade connecting with the hollow mask, shattering it to pieces.

In a surge of reiatsu, the icy prison shattered as the top Espada leaped towards the unseated shinigami. Mid-flight, he brought his hand up to focus reiatsu into a Kidou-spell and muttered the chant: Bakudou "#61: Ryokuyoroukou!" Six bars of light trapped Rukia in place, forcing her to the ground for support. _Kidou!? Ichigo never knew any Kidou...!_

"Tell me. Why did you only set out to destroy my mask?"

"I...You're a hollow! Destroy the mask and you die!" _This doesn't make sense!? His hollow isn't in control?_

"Tsch. As you can see, I'm still here." He brought his hand up, white liquid matter already materializing into it. Within moments, a mask with red streaks formed. "This is what you wanted eh? Tough luck." slowly, he brought the mask up and pressed it to his face. He opened his eyes, revealing deep yellow orbs and black sclera. "Mine is a mask not easily destroyed."


	7. Chapter 7

( Disclaimer: Bleach not owned by me, yadda yadda.)

Chapter 7

Rukia could feel the deep-yellow eyes gaze at her behind the mask. Shirayuki lay on the ground several meters away, hopelessly out of reach. Behind her, she could feel the reiatsu's of Hitsugaya and Grimmjow dart from place to place, locked in fierce combat. Ikkaku' and Yumichika's reiatsu levels had dropped- they were unconscious. Desperately, she tried to struggle against the binding spell, but the bars of bright reiatsu wouldn't give.

Nearby footsteps were giving off a tapping sound as the orange-haired espada approached his target. Rukia's gaze darted upwards, yellow eyes staring back at her. The espada chuckled behind the mask, Zangetsu still hoisted over his shoulder.

_How pathetic. This is the best the shinigami can muster? Killing these weak fools feels degrading. Why would Aizen-sama send me on a trivial task like this!?_ Getting angrier by the moment, he grabbed a handful of the shinigami's robe and lifted her petite form in the air.

_There is something about this shinigami...I don't know what it is but its pissing me off._ "Time to end this, Shinigami." He pulled Zangetsu back and prepared to stab her.

"_Time to end this, Shinigami."_ Her eyes widened in horror as she heard the words. She stared into those yellow orbs in the midst of black void, still refusing to give up on her friend, praying that he would come back to his senses. The only thing she saw staring back at her was cold-hard killing intent. She wondered how Ichigo's familiar scowling face could have ever turned into this mask of death. The bone-white mask had an array of monsterlike teeth, as if waiting to pick her apart.

"Please...Ichigo...come with us...we'll find out what's wrong with you...we'll...get you back to normal!" her words were desperate, pleading.

As her words registered in his mind, something triggered within him. Images flashed in his view. He could see the tearful and hurt expression on the same woman's face as she exited through the Senkai gate following two other robed figures. The scene changed and they were in Soul Society, sunset illuminating their features. He felt a feeling of calm and serenity, as if the only thing that ever mattered to him was to be in the presence of the woman that was now in front of him. As he recalled more events, he felt his consciousness shoved aside, leaving him unconscious in the dark void.

"**What's wrong with me? Back to norma**l?" He let out a howl of manic laughter, his face

forming a maniacal grin behind the mask.

"**Rukiaaa-chan! We are finally alright! With Ichigo's memories gone, he's finally embraced his instincts! We are one and the same now!" **The hollow's laughter chilled Rukia to the bone.

_He said my name? That means...his hollow remembers...even if Ichigo himself doesn't? _

"**What's that expression for, Ruukia-chaannn? Shocked? When Ichigo becomes emotionally conflicted, our instincts will take over. Since I'm the manifestation of Ichigo's instict, I resurface whenever that happens. Still followin', Ruuukia-Chaan?" **

Rukia could see the changes occurring in Ichigo. His hair seemed to become a few shades lighter, and his skin seemed to pale. He pushed his mask aside, revealing an insane grin and the same deep-yellow eyes amidst blackness.

The hollow licked its lips and tightened his grip on Rukia and pulled her face close, close enough to hear him whisper to her: "**You understand, don't ya, Rukia-chan? This is why Ichigo must never remember. He's finally driven by his instincts and his will to kill and seek ****out battles, our goals are the same! I gotta make sure things stay that way. I'm killing you for him, so that he will never remember! I'm doing him a favor, Rukia-Chan!" **

His grin was gone, replaced with absolute seriousness. **"Sayonara, Rukia-chan."**

Rukia felt the cold steel impale her cleanly through the gut. She let out a pained groan from the base of her throat, as her form slumped over the cold harvester of souls. The hollow withdrew the blade from her unceremoniously and threw her to the ground, its expression grim, almost sorrowful.

_(Sorry guys, this chapter was really short, but from now on I'm going to be writing much longer chapters. I hope you're enjoying the story, reviews are always appreciated.)_


End file.
